Undertale Lust route
by Raccoon Shinobi
Summary: First fanfiction ho! When a young anthro raccoon boy falls into an underground full of monster girls, this take a turn towards the fun side. Rated M for smut and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first ever fanfiction. Before the story begins, you should know 5 things.**

 **This will contain smut**

 **In this fanfiction, anthro animals exist, due to siding with the humans during the war against monsters, Fletcher, my OC is a raccoon.**

 **All monsters are girls, to make this interesting.**

 **This will deal with suggestive themes besides sex, such as suicide and abuse, please stop reading if you feel uncomfortable.**

 **Fletcher is 15, 5'2" and is slim.**

 **Alright, enough lists, let's begin!**

"Ow!" I said as I hit the ground, I got up and looked up at where I had jumped.

"why didn't that kill me?" I said, I had planned to commit suicide, I may need to clarify on that subject.

I used to be a happy boy, but when I was 10, my family got into a car crash, I only survived due to my brother putting his arms around me and shielding me from the crash. That landed me with a guardian, however, she was very abusive, which drove me to suicide.

As I sat in my own sadness, I heard whispering coming from a room beyond the one I was in, out of curiosity, I got up and entered the room. In the middle, on a patch of grass, rested a flower, I got closer to inspect it.

"what the he-"

"Howdy!" the flower said as it gained a face

"Wagh!" I yelled and fell back, the flowered giggled before changing form, it now looked like a human girl wearing a green hoodie with golden hair.

"you must be new down here" she said

"uh..y-yeah…" I said, still freaked out

"well, welcome to the underground, you may want to know how to survive down here, huh?"

"well, yeah, I guess so.."

"great, you'll need to get lots of LOVE! Here, I can give you some with my "friendliness" pellets, come on, try to get them all." she said, summoning little white petals and propelling them to me.

"Ok then" I said, I got in front of all of them, when they collided with my body, the bursted into white powder, I began to feel sleepy

"what the hell…?" I said, falling onto my knees.

The flower then smirked and walked over to me, she rested a hand on my crotch

"w-what the hell are you doing?!"

"relax, I'm going to give you some LOVE." she said before taking off my pants and boxers, she then got on top of me and began to grind on it. I moaned out in pleasure as she continued to rub it against her entrance.

"aw, is the little kid feeling good? Good, then we'll get started." she said as she suddenly plunged it into herself.

"AH!" I yelled out, my tongue hanging out of my mouth. She snickered and began to ride it. Eventually increasing the pace.

"damn, how does a kid like you have such a big dick?" I didn't answer, I couldn't, I was too busy leaning my head back and getting lost in the feelings I got from my cock sliding around in her pussy.

"heh, looks like someone's sensitive." she went faster, she began to moan


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I accidentally uploaded a file that had only some of the story..sorry, in addition the this chapter, I'll put in what else happened in the other chapter, sorry for the inconvenience ~_~** "Anh…" I was too wrapped up in emotions to respond, I just laid back with my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"ah...you'll do just fine down here" she said as she went faster, she continued, I felt my load build up.

"I-I-I'm cl-" I couldn't finish as I came suddenly, she moaned as it filled her, she then got up and smirked.

"see ya around kid" she said, putting my clothes back on and disappearing. **Now that that's out of the way, time to get to our second chapter.** Footsteps approached, I had barely gotten up when a figure appeared at the hallway that lead to the rest of the ruins. The figure was a tall woman, seemed like a goat or something.

"oh, who's there?" she said. I got up, she then noticed me.

"Oh, hello there child!" the woman said.

"I'm fifteen, I'm not a child." I said, a little agitated.

"oh, my apologies, you're just a little...short..well, no matter. I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins, I come here everyday to see if any humans have fallen down here." She said, suddenly taking my hand and leading my further into the ruins.

"w-where are we going?"

"we are going to my house, young one." she said as she lead me through the ruins.

"now, I have a question for you, what is your name?"

"Fletcher"

"well, fletcher, if I may trouble you with another question, what lead you to climb ?" I quickly tried to think of a lie to tell her.

"exploring" I said, it somehow didn't make me feel good to lie to her, but I couldn't just tell her.

"interesting.." she said, she looked at me strangely, with a look that made me feel that she saw through my lie and knew what really happened, we soon reached an old cottage. "welcome to my home, young one" she said as she lead me inside. "I suggest you go get a bath, you look messy after your fall."

"alright, thank you toriel." I said, going into the bathroom. I walked in and turned the water on, as it filled the tub, I took of my jacket, shirt, pants, glasses, and boxers. I set myself inside the tub and began to close my eyes, they shot open when I heard the door open, toriel walked in. "What are you doing?!" I yelled in surprise and confusion.

"please calm yourself, I am merely going to help wash your back" she said, pulling up the sleeves of her robe. She walked over to the tub and began to wash my back, I was a little uncomfortable, but let her. She then began to wash other areas, first under my arms, then my chest, then she reached down in between my legs.

"T-Toriel?" I said, she suddenly grabbed my member and began to stroke it. I moaned and grabbed onto her arm, but she continued, after awhile, she came out of whatever trance she was in and suddenly realised what she was doing, she retracted her hand as her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Uh... I think I smell dinner burning" she said before dashing out of the room, leaving me in a state of utter confusion.

She served dinner and we ate in silence, neither of us wanting to talk about what just happened. I said I was going to bed and left for the room, I turned off the light and climbed in bed, falling asleep quickly. I opened my eyes, I was in a field of golden flowers, I got up and looked around, in the distance, I could see two figures playing, as soon as I took a step in their direction, the dream ended. I awoke and felt something odd, a mouth around my dick, slowly sucking, I opened my eyes and saw toriel, her eyes closed as she sucked on my member. "Toriel?" I said, but she didn't react, she just continued. I leaned back as she continued, gradually increasing the intensity, I gripped onto my pillow as she got faster, I could feel my load, building up, soon to release itself into her mouth. "t-tori, I'm going to cum!" I said as I reached my climax, I then unload my warm, sticky cum into her mouth, she swallowed it and put my pants back on me, she got up to leave the room.

"goodnight, young one" she said as she left.

The next morning I woke up, I walked into the den, where she was sitting in her chair, reading a book.

"hey, toriel, I have a question."

"oh, what is it?"

"How do I get back home?"

"home? But you are home."

"I mean my home on the surface." she got worried as I said this, she then tried to change the subject, but I persisted, she then got up and retreated downstairs. I followed her, and soon came upon a door.

"this is the exit of the ruins, I'm going to destroy it."

"WHAT?!"

"if you leave, the monsters outside will kill you, can't you see that I'm trying to protect you?"

"by trapping me in here?!"

"if you really want to leave, then prove to me that you can survive" she said, she suddenly filled the room with fire. The fight was tough, I constantly dodge fire and tried to convince her to stop, after what seemed like forever, she finally listened and stopped fighting. Before I left, she hugged me, I tried to cheer her up by telling her that I'll see her again soon. I then left through the door, coming upon another patch of grass, flowey was there.

"well, looks like you got yourself out of that alright, but it will get harder from here on out." she then giggled and disappeared again. **UNDERTALE: LUST ROUTE**

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, that last chapter looked like it was poorly formatted...hope that didn't interfere with your reading.**

I entered the forest beyond the door, I walked forward, listening to the snow crunch under my feet, I passed by a branch, I ignored it and continued. "this forest seems too quiet…" I said, the forest was starting to creep me out. I heard the branch snap behind me, but no one was there when I looked. Deciding to not take any chances, I continued walking at a brisk pace, not daring to look back, even as I heard more snow crunching behind me. I eventually stopped to catch my breath at a bridge, I froze in horror as I heard snow crunching behind me, they stopped behind me and a voice began to speak.

"kid, don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."

I was in so much fear that I closed my eyes, turned around, and grabbed something, there was an awkward pause before the voice spoke again.

"...or you can just grab my chest, that's cool too.."

I was confused, when I opened my eyes, I saw a woman, a little bit taller than me, she had pale skin and hair, she was wearing a hoodie and shorts, then I realised I had grabbed one of her boobs, I retracted my hand and blushed heavily, she just laughed.

"Ha ha, wow kid, you sure are a nervous one, ain't ya?" she said, laughing more.

"you're not mad or anything?"

"nah, I don't really care...hey, you're from the surface, aren't ya?"

"well-"

"and a male too, well, anyways, the name's sans."

"um..nice to meet you..?" I said, she certainly was making me confused.

"as for what happened just now-" she got real close to my ear. "-how about you give the rest later?" I blushed harder upon her saying that.

"w-w-wha?" I was completely flustered. She laughed some more.

"man, you're too nervous for your own good, actually I have a favor to ask you, my sister is a surface dweller hunting fanatic, she wants to capture one so she can get into the royal guard."

"are you suggesting I let myself be captured?"

"no, just let her see you, I'm sure seeing a surface dweller would really make her happy, come on, across this bridge." she said, we crossed the bridge. "oh, there she is, hide for now, I want you to be a surprise."

She said, pointing at a conveniently shaped lamp. I obliged and got behind it and watch the encounter between her and papyrus, silently groaning at her puns. Eventually, papyrus got tired of her and left, that's when sanss beckoned for me to come out.

"hey, don't worry kid, I'll keep an eye socket out for you." she said, I then decided to continue. I got to the next area and saw papyrus talking to sans, which made me confused of course since sans hadn't moved after I left. Sans noticed me and told her sister to turn around. Papyrus turned around and stared at me, then she looked back at her sister, then at me, then her sister, and this continued until they were flat out spinning around, they eventually stopped.

"sans, is that what I think it is?"

"umm..I think that's a rock." sans said, pointing at the rock behind me.

"oh"

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" sans pointed at me.

"sans, is that a human?!"

"yep" papyrus then began to rejoice, yelling about how she'll be popular and part of the royal guard, she then calmed down.

"ahem. Attention young anthro, you shall not pass this area, I, the great papyrus, will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the capital! The...Then...I-I'm not sure what happens next...In any case! Continue...only if you dare! Nyeh he he he" she then ran away to set up her puzzles.

"...well that went well" sans said as she walked away to where papyrus went.

"...well that happened" I thought to myself, continuing on my journey, on the road, I came across a outpost with a sign in front

" _Don't move"_

After thinking about it for a while, I shrugged off the warning and took another step, freezing as I saw a dog wearing a tank top and camo pants rose from below the window.

"who's there?" she called out, looking around for me, I could only assume she could only see moving things. "if something was moving, for example, a surface dweller, I'll make sure it never moves again." she said as she crawled out of the outpost to get a look around.

"damn, looks like I can't get past her.." I thought to myself. I waited, wondering if there was something I could do to make her calm down, after a few seconds, I thought that petting would work, seeing as how she was a dog, I reached forward and petted her back while she wasn't looking.

"what, I've been pet!" she said, I continued, she was excited as I did so. She then laid down and rolled onto her back, I began to rub her stomach, after a while, she then grabbed my hands. "now I want you to rub me in my special spot." she said, she than lead my hands down to her pants, I blushed heavily, I then unbuttoned her pants and pulled then down along with her panties, before I knew it, I was rubbing her vagina, after a while, she stopped me and pushed me onto my back, getting on top of me and took my pants off, she stroked my member as she fingered herself, she then pressed the tip of it against her asshole, she then began to ride it, gradually increasing her pace, she held my head in her breasts as she continued, I couldn't breath, not that I minded. It wasn't long before I came, she then got off and put her clothes back on and returned to the inside of her outpost, I got up and continued.

I came across sans and papyrus again, they were on the other side of some snow.

"behold, surface dweller, the invisible maze, if you touch any of the walls, this orb will shock you!" papyrus said as she held up an orb. I took one tiny step and papyrus was shocked by the orb. "sans, why isn't it working?!"

"I think he needs to be holding the orb, sis."

"oh" papyrus then walked through the maze and put the orb in my hands, luckily for me, she left a trail showing me the correct path, I completed the puzzle and papyrus ran off to get the next puzzle ready.

I approached the next puzzle, which was just a word search on the ground.

"get ready, anthro, for this puzzle is one that my sister made. It-" she looked down at the word search. "sans, where's the puzzle?"

"it's right there." sans pointed at the word search. "trust me, there's no way they can get past this one."

I walked over and began to solve it for fun, which was quickly destroyed as I found that it was indeed impossible, due to one word not even able to be found. I got up and approached them after setting down the puzzle.

"sans, that didn't do anything!"

"Whoops. I knew I should've used today's crossword instead."

"what? I can't believe you said that, in my opinion, junior jumble is harder."

"what? Sis, that's for baby bones."

"oh yeah? You, solve this dispute, which is harder?"

"well, I would say jumble is harder since you have to make words out of scrambled ones." I said.

"Ha! See? Surface dwellers must be so intelligent if they also find junior jumble is also hard." she then went to set up the next puzzle.

"hey, thanks for saying that for my sis, heh, I remember how yesterday she got stumped on trying to solve the horoscope."

I continued, I saw spikes blocking my way, no doubt another puzzle, I eventually found the switch, but as I got rid of the spikes, I was approached by two female dogs, they began to sniff around before they both stopped at me.

"here's that weird smell...it makes me want to eliminate…"

"(...eliminate you!)" they then charged at me with their axes.

"ah!" I began to dodge for my life, dodge rolling around on the ground, they then stopped and sniff me closer.

"what?! Smells like a..."

"(are you actually a little puppy?!)" They then dropped their axes and sniffed me further.

"hmm..a male."

"(a male in the underground?)"

"I think we should take advantage of this, don't you think?"

"(alright!)"

They then suddenly pulled my pants down.

"h-hey! What are y-" I didn't get to finish as dogaressa tackled me to the ground, putting my face in between her legs as dogamy took off my pants. As dogamy began to suck on my cock, dogaressa pushed me into her entrance, I got the message and began to lick, I began to fully explore her walls as dogamy continued. After what seemed like an hour, I finally came, as did dogaressa, I didn't have much time to rest as they then switched positions.

After that was over with, I continued onward. Dealing with papyrus' puzzles, after what seemed like forever, I finally reached snowdin. I walked into the store, there, I was greeted by a purple rabbit.

"hello, what can I get you? Perhaps some food?"

"now that you mention that, I could go for some."

"great, a bisicle costs 15G and a cinnamon bunny costs 25G." my heart sank as I heard this, I didn't have any gold, only dollars, in defeat, I began to leave.

"um..hey, I could give you these in exchange for services as well."

"oh?" I said, hope returning to my eyes. "what do you need done?"

"there's a self behind the counter that needs some fixing." she said as she lifted up the entrance blocker. When I got back there, I discovered there wasn't actually a shelf that needed fixing.

"sorry for having to lie to you, but I wouldn't have gotten you back here if I didn't." she said as she trapped me in between her and the wall. I watch as she slid off her pants and took off mine. She set me on the ground and began to ride me, bouncing up and down, plunging my cock deeper and deeper.

"ahn.."

"ah..so it seems the rumors were true, you are good." she began to ride faster, it continued, I could tell she was close, as I was too, I came a little bit after she did. "you definitely earned it." she said as she grabbed a few cinnamon bunnies and giving them to me, I pulled up my pants and left, I began to walk to the other side of snowdin, I was stopped at the center of town by a monster kid.

"yo! I know this may seem crazy, but do you mind if feel your tail?"

"e-excuse me?"

"your tail, it looks so fluffy."

"err...ok?" she rubbed her head on it, I took this moment to examine her, she was wearing a very long coat, brown pants, she also had a rather thick ass, she had stopped feeling my tail and was looking in between my legs, suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"oh wow! A male!" she said getting a little closer, I backed away.

"h-hey, didn't your mother ever teach ya that it's inappropriate to inspect someone in between their legs?"

"oh, sorry, I should introduce myself, well..most people just call me MK."

"alright, I think I'll see you around." I said, heading towards the end of town, papyrus however, blocked my way.

"young anthro, you've shown me how kind you are, and you too share a love for spaghetti, and you have such intellect to solve my puzzles, I...I...no, I can't let myself become friends with you, I must capture you, prepare yourself!" she started a fight, it wasn't hard to dodge her bones, but then she played her trump card, in a second, my forest green soul was changed to blue, and I fell to the ground, the gravity had increased, but I had superior jumping, I finished the rest of the fight.

"Raccoon, it is clear you can not beat me...so..I offer to give you mercy.." she said, she stopped and began to sulk.

"I can't capture a simple surface dweller…"

"hey, don't be so hard on yourself...I'll be your friend." her eyes lit up

"Wowie! Really?! I befriended a surface dweller! And now that we're friends, you can come home with me to hang out!" she grabbed my arm and began to lead me to her house.

"h-huh? N-now?!"

"yep!" she lead me inside, inside there was a living room, with a tv, a lamp, a table with a quantum physics book, a table with a rock with glitter on it, and a thigh sock next to the tv with several notes on it, from both sans and papyrus. "come on, my room is over here!" she lead me up to her room.

Inside, she sat on her bed. "so, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" she began to think for a while before getting an idea.

"how about we wrestle, that's what my sister called it at least."

"I don't know, I'm not really that strong."

"she told me all it took was a male and a female." I realised what she was talking about, I can only assume sans told her that to try and keep her innocent nature.

"oh...uh..I gu-" she had already taken her clothes off.

"come on." I started to bleed from my nose.

"a-alright.." I removed my clothes and climbed over her. "you ready?"

"yep!"

"alright." I slowly inserted my rod in, it pushed against her walls, eventually breaking her hymen, she let out a short cry, but her pain soon gave way to pleasure, as show as she pulled me closer.

"f-faster." I began to thrust faster, it continued to rub against her walls, she began to assist in my thrusting, pushing and pulling me in, she wrapped her legs around me as I went faster, I continued until I felt the familiar feeling of release, I heard papyrus moan hard as my cock was drenched in her juices, I couldn't hold it in anymore and came inside her, I began to fall asleep, still in her arms.

In the dream, I was slightly closer to the figures, one was now not moving and was in the others lap, I took another step and woke up again, it was morning, after talking with the skelesisters for a while I left for water fall.

 **That was a long ass chapter, but it was hopefully worth the wait, feel free to ask me questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter shouldn't be as long as the last one...hopefully**

I walked to a damp area, this place had a surplus of waterfalls and rivers, I came upon some tall grass and began to make my way through it, halfway, I stopped, above me was a person in full armor, papyrus then approached and began to talk to them.

"yes, I did see the surface dweller...did I fight him? Yes, I fought valiantly...did I capture them? Well...no...but he's not as bad as you think!...yes...I understand." papyrus left, I took another step, unexpectedly making noise, the person looked in my direction and drew a spear, she looked around before putting her spear away and disappearing. I exited the tall grass and began to continue, I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, that was undyne, she's so cool!" mk said as she came out of the tall grass behind me, she didn't really stop to say anything as she ran past to follow undyne. I sighed and continued, eventually coming up to a bridge, my boredom was broken as spear landed in between my feet, I looked up to see undyne about to throw more spears, I ran for it, dodging spears that came a little too close for comfort, I dove into some high grass as soon as I reached land, I held my breath as undyne stomped in, she looked around before grabbing something, she lifted it up to see that it was mk, she then set her down and walked off. I then breathed again as I exited the high grass, mk followed behind.

"woah, did you see that? She..she touched me! It was so cool!" she said, moving on ahead again. I continued, coming upon a trash can with umbrellas in them, I decided to take one, which proved to be a good idea as the next area was raining, mk was nearby.

"hey, you got an umbrella, do you think I can tag along so I don't get wet?"

"sure, why not?"

"thanks." she said, getting under the umbrella with me, we continued, she began to talk about how cool undyne was, about a few minutes of walking, I stepped on a puddle, the splash hit mk, soaking her pants, revealing more of her figure, I blushed and quickly looked away. "hey, you wanna be more careful?"

"sorry.."

"hey, why are you walking funny?"

"how old are you, mk?" I said, trying to change the subject away from my bones

"16, now what does that have to do with my question?" I didn't answer, she then got in front of me, blocking my way. "come on, let me see."

"n-no!" I said, taking a step back, she took a step forward, she then tripped and fell, she ended up bringing me down with her, her teeth caught onto my pants, pulling them down as she fell, now we were both on the ground, her face a few inches away from my erection.

"...uh…" I didn't respond, I hid my face in embarrassment. Mk got up and pulled me up by my jacket with her mouth, she then dragged me over to a cave.

"help me get my clothes off." she said. I slid off her coat and pants, she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. She then began to rub her ass against my cock, I moaned a little, feeling her around me dick, she smirked and pressed the tip of it against her asshole. She then slid it inside, moaning as she did. I then began to thrust, holding onto MK to keep her steady. It wasn't long before I felt my load build up.

"come on, don't tell me you're gonna give up now." she said, a smirk on her face seeing how I was already close.

"I can't hold it any more" I said, shivering from keeping it back, like keeping the ocean back with a broom. I came hard inside her, she fell onto the ground, breathing heavily as her as leaked my cum. I waited until she was fine again before we got moving again, we came across a ledge to high. "damn, how do we get through here?"

"hey, climb unto my shoulders." she said, propping herself against the wall. I climbed on and got up the the ledge. I looked back.

"how are you going to get up here?"

"don't worry, I'll find another way, see ya soon!" she said, winking and running off to find another way. I decided to continue, walking onto a bridge, which proved to be dangerous, undyne was back, trying to hit me with spears again, I outran her before coming up to a dead end, I looked back and saw undyne. I watched in horror as she broke off the part of the bridge I was on. I plummeted to the land below.

Another dream. I was closer, the figure was holding the other's body, I got to stay in the dream longer, I took that time to run to them, I was still a bit away, but the figure noticed me and turned her head to my direction, for a second I thought I saw flowey in the place of the figure.

I woke up, I had landed on a patch of flowers.

"more flowers…" I got up and walked some more, coming across a dump, I walked in high water and saw a dummy, I didn't think much of it, until it suddenly came to life and blocked my way.

"hey! You think you can just ignore me?!"

"woah, what the hell?!" I said, falling backwards.

"you think I'm just going to let you walk by, after how you scared my cousin right out of their dummy?!" she was getting closer. "I'm going to give a fitting punishment!" a light suddenly enveloped my crotch, I keeled over in pain. "I'm going to keep you in so much pain that you'll never enjoy sex again!" she began to laugh maniacally, but not for long as tears came from nowhere, hurting her, the light around my crotch disappeared, the mad dummy then retreated, a ghost revealed herself.

"oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"no, as a matter of fact, you saved me..or at least my crotch."

"oh..well no need to thank me. I'll be going, my house is up ahead, feel free to visit if you want to.." she then floated away. It didn't take me more than a minute to find her house, I let myself in, she was over at the computer, working on some music. She looked up from her work and noticed me."

"oh...hello..I take it I should properly introduce myself...I'm gastablook."

"my name is Fletcher. Nice to meet you."

"yes..so what do you want to do?" as soon as she said this, my stomach growled.

"well, some food would be nice."

"alright" she floated over to the fridge and got a transparent sandwich. "here you go, it's a ghost sandwich." she said, giving it to me, it immediately went through my hands and the floor.

"..."

"...what I like to do after a meal Is to lay on the floor and feel like garbage. Won't you join me?"

"umm..alright.." we both laid on the floor, after a few minutes of laying down on the floor, I felt like I was beginning to understand things more. I then noticed a light envelope my crotch again, gastablook was performing some of her magic, she began to fill me with pleasure, I laid there and felt as I was filled with pleasure, my load gradually built up, it didn't take me long to cum inside my pants. The light disappeared and gastablook got up and went back to work. I said my goodbyes and left, I went deeper and saw a light I walk towards it. It was a village filled with cat dog things. They all looked at me as I entered, one then cried out.

"Mal!" they began to approach me.

"h-hey wai-" the only thing I remember about that encounter was that they all tackled me to the ground and that I came out messy, they really did a number on me, but I continued, I eventually came upon a dark area, a echo flower at the end, I walked up and listened to it.

"behind you" the area was then filled with light and undyne was behind me, I turned around. She began to charge at me, but then mk came out of the tall grass.

"undyne! I'll help you fight!" she then looked around confused and then saw me. "hey, you got front row seats! ...wait, what's going on?" undyne then grabbed her and dragged her away. I decided it would be best to get out of there, I made my way onto another bridge, mk came back.

"hey, dude..undyne told me to stay away from the surface dweller...that's you, isn't it?"

"yeah.."

"wow...I guess that means we have to be mean to each other then...insult me and I'll insult you back."

"what? No."

"ok...I'll just insult you then...ok, here goes...I-I hate your guts…"

"...that honestly wasn't very good.."

"yeah….I should be getting back.." she began to leave, but she slipped half way and nearly fell off the bridge, she was saved by her coat catching on one of the boards, but it began to rip. "yo, help!" undyne appeared and saw what was happening.

"Mk, hold on!" I said, rushing over to her, I grabbed her and began to lift her up, undyne just watched as I did. She was finally up and looked at undyne.

"yo, if you want to get at him, you're gonna have to go through me!" mk said, looking ready to fight. Undyne stood there for a while before leaving. "that was close...I better get back. Thanks again bro." she said, giving a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. I continued, the more distance I got, the better. I walked, coming to the exit of waterfall, undyne was above however.

"oh come on, what the fuck?" I said, undyne turned around.

"7..7 souls, we have 6..your soul is the final one we need in order to break the barrier, we have been stuck down here for many generations. Over time...you know what? Screw this! Why am I telling this to someone about to die?! Prepare yourself!" she then jumped down, her spear drawn. "I'm not going to take any more chances." she then changed my soul to a different shade of green, I was stuck in my spot, a shield appearing In my hands, she then began to hurl spears at me, they came from every direction, I could hardly get through them all, undyne got so pissed that she changed my soul back so I couldn't defend anymore, I took that chance to run away, I didn't stop, I ran straight into the new area, hotland. Undyne collapsed not far in, I don't know why I did, but I poured water on her to cool her off. She got up and just walked off. I breathed a sigh of relief, I checked my phone and saw that papyrus had left me a message.

"hey, when you get the chance, we should hang out with undyne. I think you can be friends with her." I didn't like it, willing to try anything once. I walked back and met papyrus outside of undyne's house.

"hello, fletcher! You ready to be friends with undyne?"

"yeah..I could only hope that things go ok."

"yeah, by the way-" papyrus grabbed out a bone gift wrapped. "she likes these."

"why do I feel like that's a sexual innuendo?" I said to myself.

undyne opened the door and greeted papyrus. "hello papyrus, you ready for our super private training session?"

"ok, now that sounded sexual" I thought to myself.

"by the way, I brought a friend with me"

"no problem papyrus" she moved her head to look at me. "why hell-" she recognized me and just gave a look like she was internally screaming. "...why don't you two come in.."

"thank you undyne." papyrus said, dragging me with her inside.

"so, are you ready to begin?"

"actually, I have to go to the bathroom." papyrus said, jumping out of the window.

"papyrus, don't leave me in here with here!" I screamed internally.

"so what are you doing here? Are you here to mock me?"

"what? No"

"then what are you here for? Wait, you don't seriously want to be friends, do you? Oh, we're going to be such good friends...yeah right, you seriously think I'll be friends with a punk like you?"

"oh, I thought undyne would be up to the challenge..guess I was wrong." papyrus said, she then disappeared again.

"H-hey, wait!...so she thinks I'm not up to the challenge? I'll show her, we're going to be best friends!"

"...pap, you can come back now!" I thought to myself.

"I've been hearing some talk, and I figure the best way to befriend you is to do something with you that you enjoy, so prepare yourself!" she then tore apart her clothes, before I could do anything, she had somehow already gotten me out of my clothes and onto the floor. She then began to thrust down onto my cock, going as fast as she can, my mind was very scattered due to everything that happened, I don't exactly remember all the details, I just know that it ended with her house on fire.

"how did that happen?" I said as we viewed the fire from a safe distance.

"I may have left the stove on.." undyne said. I didn't stick around long, I returned back to what was important and made my way to hotland.

 **Ok, so that was a long chapter... since the time and country that undertale takes place in isn't given, do we have any objections to what I would put?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh...too...hot…" I said to myself as I entered hotland. I trudged along, it was hell having to walk in a place where there's fucking lava everywhere, it's even worse when you are covered in fur, I smiled weakly as I saw a laboratory not far away. I hastily made my way inside, I was greeted with darkness, at least it was air conditioned in here. I took a few more steps, on a giant screen nearby, I could see myself, I wasn't exactly comfortable knowing someone was watching me, my face grew red as I thought that they must've seen the things that happened to me. I continued through the building, despite this being a lab, I didn't see any sort of lab equipment besides a computer. A door nearby opened as soon as I passed the computer, I heard someone step out before the lights came on, before me was a yellow lizard wearing a labcoat and glasses, she looked over in my direction and then panicked.

"oh my god, I didn't expect you to get here so soon, I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and…" she began to calm down a little. "uhh...h-hiya. I'm Dr. Alphys, I'm asgore's royal scientist. B-but I'm not one of the "bad guys"!"

"I wouldn't exactly define the people down here as bad guys..although some have tried to kill me.." I replied.

"well, since you've stepped out of the ruins I have been..uhh..observing your journey through the console. Your fights, friendships, everything."

"e-everything?" I said, blushing a little.

"I was originally going to stop you, but.. watching someone on a screen usually makes you root for them." she said, not noticing what I asked. "s-so, I now want to help you, using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through hotland. I know a way to asgore's castle no problem! ...umm...actually, there's a tiny issue."

"and that is?" I said, shifting my weight onto one leg and crossing my arms.

"some time ago, I made a robot named mettaton, I originally built her to be a entertainment robot..but due to current events, I decided to make him more useful, you know, small practical adjustments..l-like..y-you know..anti-surface dweller combat features?"

"excuse me?"

"b-but when I saw you coming, I decided to remove those features..I unfortunately made a mistake while doing so..a-and now she's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for blood?" she laughed nervously, I was silent, the color drained from my face. "but..umm..hopefully you won't run into him" a second after she said that, a distant banging could be heard. It happened again a second later. "did you hear something?" the banging kept getting closer. "oh no." suddenly something broke through the wall with a blinding light, the lights were knocked out. Dead silence, then, it was broken by a metallic voice.

"oh yes! Welcome beauties..." a light cut on, it shone onto a robot. "..to today's quiz show!" she said as confetti rained down. "oh boy, I can already tell it's going to be a great show! Everyone give a hand for our wonderful contestant!" she then began to clap ad confetti rained onto me. This was the worst, I couldn't even stand being watched by over 5 people. "never played before? No problem, it's simple! There's only one rule: answer correctly...OR YOU DIE!!!" I flinched as she said this, the quiz had started. The quiz was tough after the 3rd question, it started out easy, then it became some big mind clusterfuck, it was a good thing that alphys was helping out behind mettaton's back. "time to break out the big guns. In the dating simulator "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?" before I can even think about how strange of a question was, alphys blurted the answer out, making it clear to mettaton that she was helping out. "alphys, you aren't helping our contestant, are you? Ooooooh. You should've told me, I'll ask a question you'll be sure to know the answer to." alphys then began to look distressed. "who does alphys have a crush on?" alphys looked at me and gestured to me not to answer, but I had to, not knowing the answer, I just went with A. Undyne. "Correct!" mettaton called out, alphys hid her face in embarrassment, I couldn't stop looking at her, silently asking for her forgiveness. "well, with Dr. Alphys helping you out, the show has no dramatic tension. But, this was only the pilot episode! Next up, more drama, romance, and bloodshed. Until next time darlings." mettaton said before flying off. "she wasn't supposed to ask that question.." Alphys said to herself, still hiding her face, with nothing left to do, I began to leave.

"hold it" alphys said, walking over to me. "y-you owe me, you revealed who my crush was."

"h-hey, I didn't know, I just took a wild guess."

"I don't care, you still owe me, I have an experiment that requires you." she said, grabbing onto my sleeve and dragging me upstairs. "now, I'm going to examine first hand what you've been using." she reached down and took off my pants.

"h-hey, wait a moment!" she pulled my boxers down and began to examine my member.

"hmm...I've never seen anything like this...so this is a male's reproductive organ." she said, she then began to stroke it. "rather excellent length for a kid your age." she didn't stop stroking it.

"a-alphys.." I said, she began to stroke faster.

"there's just one more thing I need to check" she said, she didn't stop until I came, she caught some of my semen with her hand and examined it closer. "a rather warm, sticky load…" she then drank it. "..not bad taste." she said, she pulled my pants back up and lead me back downstairs. "s-sorry about that, I won't keep you from your journey any longer, but first, let me see your phone."

"err...alright?" I said, handing her it.

"woah, this phone is, like, prehistoric, it can't even text!" she then took my phone with her elsewhere, I could hear sounds of tools being used, she then came back, the phone looked completely different. "there, your phone is now a smart phone. I also took the liberty of setting you up on the underground's number 1 social network. I believe that officially makes us friends." she laughed nervously to herself. "...I'm going to the bathroom." she said, retreating through the door she came through earlier. I sat there in silence for a few seconds before shrugging it off and leaving.

Traversing through hotland wasn't exactly hard, my only problem were encounters with mettaton, whether it was a deadly cooking show to a video game being a bomb like everything else in the room, I was quickly growing annoyed by her. I approached a bake sale, I took only one look at the prices before leaving, I entered a cave, it wasn't long before red flags were shooting up everywhere, as I heard someone whispering as I walked through the web infested cave.

"did you hear what they just said? They said a anthro with a jacket would be walking through. I heard surface dwellers hate spiders. I heard that they love to stomp on them. I heard that they love to tear their legs off." I was ready to get out of there, I ran until my legs got caught in thick webbing. "I heard that they're awfully stingy with their money" I looked in the direction of the voice, it was a spider woman. "you think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" I attempted to undo the webbing, only to be stopped by more web covering my body, rendering me unable to move. She then hopped off her web and walked up to me. "well, don't worry, I'll make you pay another way. I'll make you give every last drop of cum you have." she exposed my member and took off her clothes, she pushed me onto my back and straddled me. She began to ride it, I felt my member being squeezed by her walls, my member was going a little bit deeper with every thrust. I attempted to struggle out, I could tell that she was planning on keeping me here until I died, however, my struggling only made her tighten the web. "you won't get away from me that easily." she said as she went faster, the sound of her hips colliding with me echoed throughout the cave, I felt my cock twitch as my load was completely built up, she gave another powerful thrust, causing me to release it. Even after that, she wasn't done. "now, time for round two." but before she could begin, a spider ran in with a note. "hmm? A message from the spiders in the ruins?" she took it and read it, she then looked surprised and removed the web. "I am so sorry, as it turned out, you did contribute to our cause, you are free to go." and with that, she hopped back onto her web. The Web then faded from view. I got up and left, after another encounter with mettaton, I came upon a resort that the robot built, themed after herself. I met sans outside.

"hey kid, you got a moment?"

"sure sans, what's up?" instead of answering, she lead me into an alleyway, and just like that, we were inside the restaurant.

"kid, there used to be this woman I used to talk with from beyond a door, you know her very well, we talked and joked together, one day, she made a request, that if someone from the surface ever came through, I would take care of them. The point of this is, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have left snowdin." she said, after sensing I was uncomfortable, she told me she was only joking and left.

"Well that happened." I said as I entered the hotel room I rented. I laid on the bed, which was way to big for me, falling asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

There was a vine wall in front of me in the dream, from beyond, I heard a girl calling out for someone.

"someone? Anyone?"

I opened my mouth to speak, nothing, I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried. I pulled at the vines, the girl on the other end noticed and approached.

"Hello? Who's there?"

I pulled some more at them. She grabbed on and pulled at it as well, it parted a little and I could see her, but the dream ended before I could commit her image to memory.

I didn't waste any time going into the core, it was rather strange not seeing anyone working in it, I made my way through the core, stopping at the misplaced door. I walked through and walked onto a stage where mettaton stood.

"about time you got here, darling." she said. "don't worry, we won't be interrupted this time." a bang then came from the door "hey, why is this door locked?" alphys said from the other side. "Sorry folks, the old program's been cancelled, but we have an new program, attack of the killer robot!" mettaton said. I fell onto my back as I felt the floor suddenly rise, I got back up and got ready to fight. Before I could act, I got a phone call from alphys "listen, there's a switch on her back side, you need to flip it." I thanked her for the advice and hung up. I thought on how I was going to make her turn around, I then decided to use her vanity against her.

"Hey, did you notice the mirror behind you?"

"There is? Perfect, got to look nice for our fight." she said as she turned around, I wasted no time in flipping the switch. "d-did you just…" she said before she suddenly began to shake violently, a bright light then filled the room, blinding me for a second. When I was able to see again, stage lights had lowered down and we're pointing at the area where mettaton stood, the area now covered in smoke. "You impatient child, you just couldn't wait for the premier of my new body, could you? Well, I've been aching to show it off anyways, so we'll just have to do it early. Don't worry, I'm going to make your last moments.." the smoke then dispersed, reveal mettaton in a new form, mettaton ex. "..absolutely beautiful!" she then began her attack cameras appeared. Countering her attacks wasn't difficult with the new soul technique that alphys had taught me. I won't go into too much detail about the battle, but apparently many people were watching it. I was only able to defeat mettaton by blowing off her limbs, she wasn't dead thankfully. "well...you've bested me..let's take a call before I leave here forever." she said as a telephone was answered nearby, a voice came on the line and expressed how they were going to miss her. Mettaton seemed touched by this and answered more calls as they came flooding in, expressing how they don't want her to leave. She realised then that she was the only star the underground had "..I would like to thank you, for helping me realise how much I am needed down here...the only unfortunate thing about this form is the battery consumption…" mettaton then powered off after that.

"mettaton?" I asked and knelt down, the door behind me opened and alphys rushed over "oh no, mettaton! ...oh thank god, it's just the batteries." she got up and looked over at me "come on, we better get going." I nodded and we both began to head to the elevator, but she looked worried. "you alright?" I asked her. "...I've lied to you before..your soul alone won't be enough to pass through the barrier..you're going to have to kill the queen.." she then ran off crying. "Hey, wait!" I cried out and ran after her, she somehow outran me. "damn it.." I began to walk back to her lab, I then somehow got mixed up in undyne's plan to give her a love letter which then lead to a misunderstanding, then a journey through a lab filled with a horrible accident...I won't put down what had happened in there because of how frightening it was. After I had gotten through the lab and onto the elevator, I had received a phone call with no number.

"Hello?" I asked, a familiar voice, the voice from my dreams was on the other line "everything's in place, see you soon." The elevator then began to rise at a high speed.

 **Wow, it's been a long time since my last chapter, and I am still not good at writing these. The next chapter will be the final one...unless you guys want more after it.**


End file.
